Call of the Rain
by Rainfirewrite
Summary: Rainpaw of WindClan just wants to lead a normal life. But they destiny that StarClan have set out for her are far from normal, and with tensions rising between the clans, she must set out to stop what is causing everything with her friends, or all shall be lost. The new generations book one: Call of the Rain This is the story of my fursona. It is the first book of lots.
1. Prologue

Thunder boomed above a the whole world was filled with rain and the storm. A small she-cat crouched there, oblivious while her clan ran around. She stared at the stormy sky with calm clear ice-blue eyes.

"RAINKIT!" A small patched gray, white, gray-blue and white she-cat stood stiff at the opening of a cave as the she-kit stayed where she was, not knowing of a wall of flame that was heading her way. A orange tabby tom tried to get to Rainkit, but no avail. The she-cat wailed and poised to jump to her kit.

"Cloudstar, no!" Screamed a pale golden and white tom. He crashed into his mate before she could kill herself. "Our other kits need you! I will get her." Cloudstar widened her eyes and the tom followed it, gasping in horror as Rainkit was swallowed by fire.

"No," Cloudstar whimpered. "No."

"Rainkit..?" Mewled a golden tabby tom kot, crouched beside a black and gray she-kit. Near by, a gray-blue she-cat raised her black head and turned toward the fire, the gray and black kit following her gaze.

"Mama!" She gasped as the fires died down to reveal Rainkit. "Look!" Cloudstar jumped to her paws and raced to Rainkit, covering her with licks.

"How is this possible?" Whispered a ginger tom. The storm died down.

"I am okay," whispered Rainkit. "I am okay." As she turned to leave, a choice whispered in the wind.

"The Roar will sound, the frost bite.

The world will fall and be saved by the light.

And in from the storm will come the fire of rain, to stop the fight."


	2. Chapter 1

A silver tabby she-cat creeped through the moss, her ice blue eyes narrowed. She was focused on her target, a blue-gray tail. Swishing her own, the silver tabby leapt, biting down on it. "Rainkit!" Bluekit yowled. The blue-gray she-cat narrowed her pale icey blue eyes and twisted her black head to look at the bigger kit. "What?" Rainkit asked innocently. "You know what!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" "No!" "Yes!" "Nope!" "Yes you do!" "What are you two arguing about?" Asked Lightningkit, Rainkit's golden brother. Both she-cats whipped their heads around to glare at him. "Sor-ree," he muttered. "Whatever," Rainkit yawned. Her lithe, skinny and large body quivered as she stretched, her very short and very smooth fur rippling. "I wonder when we will have our apprentice ceremony," Bluekit wondered. Bluekit and her brother Swiftkit were about the same age as Rainkit, Lightningkit and Poolkit, the gray and black sister of Rainkit and Lightningkit. "Good question. We are almost six moons old," Poolkit yawned. "You're so lucky," complained Willowkit. Her soft silver tabby pelt was almost identical to Rainkit's, with the exception of Willowkik's white ears and paws. She and her brother Beechkit were a half a moon younger. "I know right," Rainkit agreed. "And me and Leafkit have to wait a whole moon!" Wailed Fernkit dramatically. The pale gray and white she-cat dropped to the ground, her paws twitching. All the other kits broke out purring. "Well, you don't have to wait five moons," sighed one moon old gray Rockkit, the ginger patch under her eye shining in the light. "Yeah," Palekit whined, his tan and white fur bushed out. Her slitted his amber eyes, which sparkled in annoyance. "We're just as big as you," declared big Rockkit. "Not me," muttered her small brother. "You may be big Rockkit, but I'm still twice your size," Rainkit pointed out at the same time. "Well, Bluekit is definitely not twice your size," Beechkit teased from where he had been grooming his long brown fur. His white paws stood out, as well as the black stripe down his back. "I mean, no one can be smaller than her." Everyone broke out laughing, even quiet orange and white Swiftkit, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. "Hey!" Bluekit protested. "No fair!" "What are you kits meowing about this time?" Rainkit jumped, turning to face the golden tabby pelt of Breezefur. "Dad!" Bluekit mewed happily. She bounded up to him and purred, pressing her face against his pelt. The Windclan deputy licked her head before looking up. "Swiftkit, Bluekit, Rainkit, Lightningkit and Poolkit. Come here," he ordered. "Is it their apprentice ceremony?" Asked Rabbitspring, who was waking up from her nap. The silver tabby she-cat narrowed her green eyes and started washing her white paws. Willowkit trotted up to her mother leaned against her. "Probably," replied the small pale gray and white she-cat Buddingleaf. She was the mother to Leafkit and Fernkit. Buddingleaf turned to where Leafkit was sleeping. Leafkit was definitely pretty, with her white she-cat with black and orange stripes around eyes, tail tip, paws, and ear tip and unusual blue-pink eyes. Her mother and sister also had unusual blue eyes. "C'mon," Buddingleaf told Leafkit. She poked her daughter's flank. Rainkit turned back to Breezefur, who was grooming Swiftkit. "Well?" She asked tartly. "Yes," Breezefur said, looking up. "Finally!" Poolkit exclaimed, Lightningkit nodding in agreement. "All cats old enough to win a race come under the Towering Rock for a Clan meeting!" Rainkit shivered at the call. Finally! She thought. "This is it," whispered Bluekit. 


	3. Chapter 2

Rainkit trembled in excitement. Their apprentice ceremony! She couldn't wait. "When is it?" Asked Poolkit, looking up at Breezefur. Her eyes were wide with happiness. "Yeah!" Bluekit added. "When is it?" "Later in the afternoon." Feeling startled, Rainkit jumped back into Lightningkit, who let out an annoyed hiss. She looked up at the cat who had spoken. It was a small thick furred white she-cat, with black, silver, light gray and blue-gray patches. She the aurora of power around her, and she stood tall and proud. "Mama! Cloudstar!" Rainkit bounded over and pressed into her mother, letting out loud purrs. "Hello little one," Cloudstar purred, licking her oldest daughter's head. "You should get washed," added Rainkit's father Morningdew, who was coming up from behind. When he reached them, he greeted his kits and his mate Cloudstar before sitting down. "Have you chosen their mentors?" He asked Cloudstar. "Yes," Cloudstar answered, leaning toward her mate and nuzzling his gold and white fur. "Well, you better make sure they're in camp," Breezefur meowed. "She knows," amended Breezefur's mate Skypelt, who was sliding out of the nursery. She trotted over and lapped Swiftkit, who let out a drowsy purr. She then went over to Breezefur and leaned against her mate. "Yes, I do know," purred Cloudstar in amusement. She raised her eyebrows at Breezefur. "I may be a queen, but I still can do my leader duties for WindClan." WindClan. The best clan ever. Rainkit looked around camp for the first time that day. They were on the South side of camp, beside the elders' den, which was a holly bush hanging over an alcove. The nursery was a hollowed out dip with rocks around it and a gorse bush over it with honeysuckle draped over it. The North side had the entrance and warriors' den, which was a slight hollow with bushes and small trees over it. The West side housed the leader's den, which was a small cave beside the TallRock. On the east side was the medicine cats den, a small cave in the rock pile surrounding the whole camp, and the apprentices den, which was a small overhang/cave with a gorse bush and honeysuckle beside it. A small stream wove thought the middle, and the ground was dotted with grass, small trees and shrubs. The camp was definitely beautiful; no one could deny that. Running forwards, Rainkit turned to look at Bluekit, Lightningkit, Poolkit and Swiftkit. "Come on!" She called. Bluekit bounded after her, with Poolkit over taking her. Lightningkit was right behind, and after a moment Swiftkit followed. Halting besides the river, Poolkit and Bluekit skidded behind her, and Rainkit pushed them into the water with a snort of laughter. "Hey!" Bluekit complained, flicking water off her ears. Poolkit surfaced right beside her, her fur dripping wet. Rainkit was about to lean over and laugh at them, when she felt a push from behind. "Aggghh!" Rainkit yelled as Lightningkit pushed her in. Spinning around at the last moment, Rainkit grabbed her brother and they both toppled into the cold, wet water. The icy shock drove away any sleepiness, and Rainkit kicked to the surface beside Bluekit and Poolkit. "Sucka," Bluekit teased. "Shut up," grumbled Rainkit. "You guys having fun?" The teasing new sounded behind them, and Rainkit turned to see Swiftkit leaning over. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Haha," Lightningkit snorted. Bluekit eyed her brother, then suddenly lunged out and pulled him in with a splash. "Bluekit!" He yowled. Poolkit and Rainkit broke out laughing, and Lightningkit let out a purr of amusement. "I'll get!" Swiftkit yowled in laughter. He bounded toward Bluekit, with Lightningkit joining him. Letting out a squeak of fake horror, Bluekit his behind Poolkit and Rainkit, and pretty soon all of them were wrestling. They played for such a long time, they forgot about getting cleaned up. "What are you guys doing?!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Rainkit spun around to face a furious Breezefur. Behind him lurked Aspenpaw, her dark gray fur soaked, and Orangesprout.

"We were...playing..?" Squeaked Bluekit.

"You're supposed to be getting ready," growled Breezefur.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Lightningkit.

"Why are you so wet?" Asked Poolkit curiously, staring at Aspenpaw.

Aspenpaw shrugged, her blue-green eyes glinting. "The stream had overflowed," she explained.

Orangesprout nodded, raising one brown paw to shake off some water. Looking closely, Rainkit could see that the orange and black tom was also soaked. "When you kits are apprentices, you probably won't be seeing it because it's to dangerous," he added.

"What?!" Cried Swiftkit. "No fair!"

"Life isn't fair," snapped Orangesprout.

"C'mon," said Breezefur, leading Aspenpaw and Orangesprout away.

"We should go check out the stream," Bluekit declared once they were okut of earshot. Rainkit wasn't very surprised she had said that.

"Yeah!" Lightningkit exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure..." Said Poolkit doubtfully.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Meowed Rainkit, nudging her sister.

"Fine," sighed Poolkit.

"Then let's go!" Yowled Swiftkit.

Bluekit scampered off to the dirtplace, all the kits hard on her heels. Making sure no one was watching, Bluekit lead them out into the moor.

Rainkit gasped.

The large, rolling hills were covered with short but soft grass, gorse and heather. Rocks were scattered around, and there was barely a tree in site.

"Let's go!" Jumping in surprise, Rainkit nodded numbly and followed Lightningkit, who lead them up the moor. Pretty soon they had reached they river.

It was sure swollen.

The angry river was a mixture of gray, brown and a dull green-blue. Sticks, branches and leaves swirled in the current. The water splashed against the bank, which was a fox tail high, soaking the kits. A huge roaring came from the river.

"It's so big," whispered Swiftkit.

Bluekit padded up to the bank, Swiftkit hot on her heels. Leaning forward, Bluekit hung over the river.

And then suddenly, a huge wave poured over Bluekit and Swiftkit, dragging them into the current. Bluekit let out a screech as she and her brother were washed downstream.

Staring on horror, Rainkit spun around to face Poolkit. "Find help!" She yowled before running after her washed away friends, Lightningkit hot on her heels.

Soon they caught up, since Swiftkit and Bluekit had grabbed onto a branch for a moment. Reaching forwards, Rainkit grabbed Bluekit's scruff and started dragging her out, Lightningkit doing the same with Swiftkit. Pretty soon only Bluekit was left in the river. About to fully yank out Bluekit, Rainkit never saw the second wave coming.

When it hit her. She was thrown into the swirling current, dunked underwater., all she could see was the swirling water, with branches crashing into her.

In her time underwater, Rainkit managed to sneak in a quick biography.

Rainkit, died six moons old.

A bough whacked her in the head.

Never found a love.

Her lungs ached.

Please kindly save her friends in memory of her.

And with that, blackness covered Rainkit's vision, and she sank down, down, and down.


End file.
